proteancityfandomcom-20200213-history
Puck
Puck is a trickster who stole dark magics from an ancient trickster god. Knowing that the Old Trickster God will come looking for its powers he has decided to use his powers for good while he can. The Trickster is slowing erasing him from existence and he is being slowly forgotten. Personality John Hobb is a quiet young man. He has become accustomed to being alone as is his frequently left behind or forgotten. He believes fully in the goodness of his friends would do anything to support them. Puck is the outgoing side of his personality that John cannot be when he isn't wearing a mask. Puck is a character he plays, putting on a mask to cover more than just his face. As Puck, John can put aside all his fear and reservations. He can be the hero he believes the city needs. There are no lengths to which he wouldn't go to protect his friends or anyone in the city. Appearance In Costume Puck's costume prominently features a plague doctor mask and antlers. A hood covers the parts of his head not covered by the raven-inspired mask. His eyes glow white in the dark. Out of Costume John is a young upper class boy. He has a really basic style. Nice jean and button down shirts. He has probably at least once, popped a collar or two. It didn't feel right so he stopped. Alternate Costumes Reindeer Puck In Vol. 2 Hollow Eves Puck is shown in a Halloween costume with his signature antlers, an ugly Christmas sweater, and a light up red nose. This look was also available as a very limited run action figure. History He had this once. I think... do you really have a history if no-one remembers it? Because I don't think anyone does. Remember him that is. Oh well. What were you asking about again? Fox in Autumn John Hobb was the main character a Fox in Autumn, a limit run, slice of life comic about John and his dog Fox. Recognizable for its water color art style and minimal dialog, Fox in Autumn was a melancholy window into the life of a young boy who's working parents were often too busy to raise him. Series End Fox in Autumn' '''took a darker turn when in the last run of the comic, Fox passed away of old age. Much of the last run followed John struggling to reconcile the death of his best friend and the only one who ever paid him much attention. The controversial final issue John leaves football practice early in a haze of depression. He finds himself deep in the woods contemplating the worth of his life. Startled by a raven he falls off the edge of a cliff. Tumbling down through bushes into a small clearing he notices a coven of witches around a camp fire. Framed in the fire is the laughing face of an old Trickster. Fire reflecting in his washed out eyes, John makes a decision. He stumbles through the witches and tosses himself into the center, coating himself in fire. They scatter and disappear into the darkness, while John lays in the smoldering coals of the fire. The final image of the comic is a full page of John's face, laughing, fire still reflected in his eyes. John Hobb's Return Following his being hired to write for Protean City Comics, the author/illustrator of ''Fox in Autumn brought back his first and favorite character, introducing him early in the comics run as a doomed hero. Abilities The source of Puck's abilities is the reality manipulating powers of the Trickster god. He can alter, remove, or highlight memories. He can manifest his thoughts into physical constructs that take the form of little faeries. He has some level of enhanced strength and speed. Signs of his Doom The use of any of the Trickster's powers helps it pinpoint John in time and space. Some uses stand out more and draw the Trickster's attention closer. These are powerful but their use should be limited. Portals Puck can create portals between locations. At least between two locations, maybe between times and dimensions. Although he usually passes through quickly, the moving through the portal does leave the traveler temporarily in between space and highly visible to the Trickster. Dark Visions Puck can peer into the raw stuff of the universe and see beyond the here and now. He has used this power sparingly as it exposes his raw consciousness to the Trickster. Relationships Trivia * James created a Puck playlist that he mentions every now and then and never releases. Ships Category:Heroes Category:Player Character Category:Modern Generation